


To Say Nothing of the Dog

by Prochytes



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Doctor Strange (2016), Inhumans (TV 2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (TV 2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: The Inhumans of Attilan, at the Battle of Earth.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Avengers: Endgame_ and _Inhumans_ to the end of S1; small spoilers for the _Captain Marvel_ movie. Non-explicit violence.

“Hi,” said Crystal to the wizard in a cape holding up a lake. “I’m…”

“Crystal, princess of Attilan, master of the elements, yet still so millennial it’s physically painful. Hi yourself.”

“Cranky.”

“Sorry – fell out of the grave the wrong side this morning. Actually, I’m glad to see you. You only make it here in ninety-seven scenarios. One’s the winner.”

“You sound like my cousin.” Crystal cocked her head. “Would you like some help? ‘Master of the elements’, after all.”

“Many thanks,” the wizard looked back over the battlefield, and sighed. “I’m going to need a hand free, very soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

Legio XII Vastatrix, “The Mad Titan’s Finest” (forget those wannabes in Legio VII), had a problem. It was dog-shaped. The dog was sitting on their late commander. He hadn’t been late until the dog appeared out of thin air and sat on him. 

The Legio veered, trying to rejoin the battle by another path. The dog was sitting in their way. They veered once more. The dog was sitting in their way. They veered again. 

On this final path, Legio XII Vastatrix disappeared in a frenzy of tentacles, and much slurping. The dog had been herding them towards the cat.


	3. Chapter 3

The babe on the horse was definitely not local. The fact that she was currently holding Auran aloft with one arm and no apparent muscle tension was one clue. The fact that the horse had wings was another. 

“I had that,” said Auran. 

The babe looked down at the receding sprawl of bodies. “Six of them, maybe; you were struggling against the other ten.”

Auran sighed. “OK – thanks for the….” she scowled “… rescue, I suppose.”

“On Midgard, they once believed that my kind came for warriors like you when you died.”

“You don’t,” said Auran. “Believe me: I know.”


	4. Chapter 4

Karnak jumped left, downed an Outrider with a kick, and was crushed by the crashing Leviathan. 

Sub-optimal. Let’s try that again.

Karnak jumped right, downed an Outrider with a kick, and watched another Outrider be crushed by the crashing Leviathan. 

“You see the flaws in anything,” said the kid with the afro who was quarterbacking, amongst others, an amber-eyed child enthusiastically whaling on another Leviathan. “Is Dumbledore’s plan solid?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Yet you don’t seem happy.”

“You’re like me, kid.” Karnak glanced over at Stark, and looked away. “We know that a plan can be flawless and still sting like hell.”


	5. Chapter 5

The commander of Legio VII Belligerans, “The Mad Titan’s Finest” (forget those losers in Legio XII – where were they, anyway?), was not blessed with contextual awareness. Had he been, a future version of him would not have been gored by a Wakandan rhino five years previously.

He did not notice that the woman with long red hair had just stepped behind the tall, silent man.

“You think this paltry planet belongs to you?” he sneered.

“No,” said the redhead. “We belong to it.”

The commander snorted and began to advance. “Does he agree?”

The tall man smiled. “Yes,” he said.

FINIS


End file.
